Kickin' it: A holiday for the memories
by ToLive4EverisImpossible
Summary: While Jack's mom and grandpa are away and Kim's mom is doing business overseas, Jack and Kim stay together at Jack's mansion. Maybe along the way they will find out their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

A Holiday for the Memories

Chapter 1

Summary:

While Jack's mom and grandpa are away and Kim's mom is doing business overseas, Jack and Kim stay together at Jack's mansion. Maybe along the way they will find out their true feelings for each other.

A/N- I don't own Kickin' it. If I did Jack and Kim would be a couple. P.S. this is my first fanfic.

Jack's P.O.V

It was mid-November and school had just let out for the rest of the year. I was walking to the dojo with the guys and Kim. When we got to the dojo, we were greeted by Rudy rushing around the dojo.

"Hey, Rudy, why are you rushing around?" I asked.

No answer came from him, so we all yelled "Rudy!" which captured his attention.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry I'm busy getting everything ready for my trip," he said.

"What trip?" we all asked.

"Bobby Wasabi asked me to do a movie with him," Rudy said excitedly. "It's called _Bobby Wasabi and The Christmas Ninjas_, and I get to play one of the ninjas."

"Wow. That's swag, yo," Jerry said. "I wish I could be in that movie. Instead I have to Share my room with my stupid cousin Pepito for the whole holidays."

"Pepito, estúpido primo. ¿Por qué debo ser obligado a quedarme con él? Él no es mejor. Hace pi pi en la cama."

Jerry said something in Spanish, but I didn't understand anything.

I zoned out and just kept thinking of the other day.

_It was Monday morning when Kim asked me if she could stay with me for two months while her mom was in Europe._

_"Sure Kim," I'd said, "that'd be awesome. I'll check with my mom when I get home. " _

"_Thanks, Jack," Kim said and hugged me. I noticed a slight blush when she pulled away._

_Later that evening, when I got home, I asked my mom if Kim could stay with us for the next two months._

_"It's fine with me Jack," Mom said. "Though you'll be alone, so no funny business, okay?"_

_"Why will we be alone?" I asked my mom. "Well, your grandfather and I are going to be doing a nature documentary on the Blue whale in Antarctica" _

_"Don't worry. We'll be fine. When do you leave?" I asked. _

_"Next week. Tuesday," my mom replied. "Okay, I'm going to go call Kim and tell her the news." _

_With that I headed up to my room to tell Kim._

I just kept thinking of Kim's beauty. Everything about her drove me crazy. Her beautiful brown eyes, those perfect lips, and her wonderful personality. I just kept staring into space thinking of her, and how she probably didn't even feel the same way about me. Then all of a sudden I was snapped out of it by a waving hand in-front of my face, and a beautiful voice saying my name. Kim.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" I asked

"Hey Jack, nothing much," she replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with us tonight?"

I took a millisecond to think about it before saying, "I'd love to."

"What time?" I asked.

"About half past seven this evening," she said. "Okay, cool. See you later," I said and went home to get ready.

After I got home, showered and changed I looked at my watch and noticed I had thirty minutes to spare. So I headed back to the mall to meet up with the guys. When I got there, Kim was waiting all alone. I sat next to her and she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kim, the guys are late as usual," I said.

"Aren't they always?" Kim replied.

I nodded and decided to go grab our snacks while we waited for the others to arrive, except for Milton who thought the movie we were seeing was too scary.

Kim's P.O.V.

It was two minutes to seven before the guys finally got here.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sorry Kim," Eddie replied. "Jerry was busy hitting on that French girl over there" he said pointing to a tall figure the other side of the mall. I gave Jerry my famous death glare.

"Really Jerry?" I said.

"What?" he asked. "I have to hit on as many babes as possible. Yo, my stupid cousin Pepito arrives tomorrow."

"Pepito," the rest of us said in unison.

"Come on guys, the movie starts in five minutes," Jack said.

We all took the snacks we wanted from Jack and headed into the theatre.

"I hope this movie's swag, yo," Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes at him, when suddenly the lights went out and the movie began.

A/N- End of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed my very first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.

ToLive4EverIsImpossible.


	2. Chapter 2

A Holiday For The Memories

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews I got overnight. I want to thank everyone who added me to your story alert, and author alert…

Now let's get back to the story.

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

_Monday_

It was Monday morning and Jack's mother and Grandfather were busy packing for their flight early next morning. Jack was getting the guestroom on the second floor ready (the room closest to his bedroom). He was making sure that everything would be set for the arrival of Kim on Wednesday.

**-Jack-**

I'm really glad Kim is going to be staying with me for two whole months. I'm making sure everything is perfect for when Kim gets here. I had just finished getting all the bedding out and putting it on the bed that Kim would be using when I got a text. I looked at my phone and saw that it was from Kim.

Hey Jack, can you pls come over and help me with some of my things? The guys are coming over 2. -Kim

Hey Kim, sure I'll be over in a few minutes. -Jack

K, thanks. -Kim

I went down stairs, grabbed my keys, heading for Kim's house. She lived three blocks away so it didn't take me too long to get there. I walked up and was about to ring the doorbell, when I heard Kim yell, "Jerry, put that down! It's a bra, not a slingshot!"

I couldn't help but laugh about that, so I decided to just go in and see what was happening.

"Hey, Kim, can I…"

I walked in and saw Jerry coming straight towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but I was already on the ground with Jerry on top of me.

"Jack, are you okay?" I heard Kim say.

"I'll be fine once Jerry's off of me," I said, slowly getting up.

Kim held out a hand to help me up and I took it.

"Thanks, Kim," I said.

Kim just gave me that beautiful smile that I love, before turning back to Jerry and giving him a death glare.

"What did I do?" Jerry asked holding his hands up in surrender.

"Give me that," Kim said angrily, grabbing her bra out of Jerry's hands.

"Yo, where'd you get that slingshot Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Only you could say that Jerry. Only you," I said.

"Wait, say what? I'm confused," responded Jerry.

"You're always confused Jerry" Kim said, still giving him her death glare.

**-Kim-**

"Guys, can I talk to you quickly?" I heard Jack say, leaving the room followed by Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

I decided that while they were talking, I'd go back up to my room and start packing.

_I can't believe I get to stay alone with Jack for two months,_ is all I could think while starting to pack.

Just when I was about to go get my laptop from downstairs, I heard somebody (probably Jack) coming up the steps and wondered what the guys were now up to.

**-Jack-**

"Hey, Kim, I told the guys to leave. I think it will be better if I just helped you," I said to Kim.

"Okay, sure. I'm fine with the guys leaving. Jerry was kind of aggravating me anyway. Will you go get my computer? Please, Jack? It's downstairs."

"Sure, Kim," and with that I left her room to go grab it.

After that we finished packing all that Kim needed.

"Hey, Jack," Kim said.

I looked at her.

"Thanks for helping me pack," she said.

"No problem, Kimmy," I said.

For that, I got punched in the arm.

"Well, we better head for your place, Jackie," Kim said.

"Sure, I'll call a cab."

I helped Kim load all of her luggage into the cab and hopped in with Kim, then told the driver to head to my house.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to put up something.  
Please review and tell me what you think.

P.s. If anyone has a good idea for the next chapter tell me about it & I'll choose the best one and try incorporating it into chapter 3…

_Beta (emeralgreenlove): Also, there was a mistake on last chapter. Instead of being November, it was meant to say it's mid-DECEMBER. That's all. (REVIEW!)_


	3. Chapter 3

A Holiday for the Memories

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed and added me to your author and story alerts… :).**

**Thanks to**_**Livy.G, FangirlPrincess, nclhdrs1717, emeralgreenlove, KickinitScenarios, KickLover6, confusedoutofmymind, LIVE LOVE PEACE, LIVInlifemyway**_**, and my guest reviewers.****Also, thanks to**_**Roffogoble 1225, Kickin it xo, FangirlPrincess, little Miss Triss, Livy.G, KellyD.R, KickinitScenarios,**___**and****all others who have added me to their Story and Author alerts.**

**You Guys are the BEST…**

Previously on A holiday for the memories

**-Jack-**

_"Hey, Kim, I told the guys to leave. I think it will be better if I just helped you," I said to Kim._

_"Okay, sure. I'm fine with the guys leaving. Jerry was kind of aggravating me anyway. Will you go get my computer? Please, Jack? It's downstairs."_

_"Sure, Kim," and with that I left her room to go grab it._

_After that we finished packing all that Kim needed._

_"Hey, Jack?" Kim said._

_I looked at her._

_"Thanks for helping me pack," she said._

_"No problem, Kimmy," I said._

_For that, I got punched in the arm._

_"Well, we better head for your place, Jackie," Kim said._

_"Sure, I'll call a cab."_

_I helped Kim load her luggage into the cab and hopped in with Kim, then told the driver to head to my house._

**-Kim-**

When we got to Jack's house I'm sure my jaw dropped to the ground-it was huge! I can't believe he lives in a mansion!

"Jack, is this where you live?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said. "Bobby Wasabi gave it to my grandfather a while back. He was going to sell it, but decided not to do so when we moved here."

Wow. That's awesome…

As we headed towards the gate, Jack told me the password to get in. The password was his birth date. As neared the front door something caught my eye.

"Is that a helicopter, Jack?" I asked,

"Yes, Grandpa bought it a few months ago"

I was shocked. If this was just the outside of the place—well, I couldn't wait to see the inside.

As I walked into the inside of the mansion, the first thing I saw was a massive hallway, and everything that I could see was marble. There was a huge staircase heading up, lovely paintings, and a fish pond in the middle of the room.

"Come on, I'll show you around," I heard Jack say as I snapped out of my trance.

**-Jack-**

"Jack, this house is amazing," Kim said as I took her on a quick tour of my house. Well, ours, for the next two months at the least.

"Thanks, Kimmy," I replied, then noticed a death glare was being thrown my way.

After the short tour of the house I took Kim to her room. It was across from mine.

"Okay, Kim, this is your room, and right across the hall is mine. If you want me to help you unpack I will, otherwise I'll go get dinner started."

"Thanks, Jack, that's sweet of you, but I won't need any help unpacking my stuff," Kim said.

"Okay, then, I'll go cook. What do you want?" I asked.

"What can you make?"

"Mac and cheese, spaghetti with meatballs, pizza, cheese burgers, and pepper or cheese steaks, with some roast potatoes, or French fries. It's your choice."

"Okay," she said after thinking it over. "I'll have some ribs."

After giving her my 'really?' look, she laughed and said that burgers were fine, so I went down to the kitchen and started cooking.

Meanwhile…

Whilst Jack was cooking, Kim had just finished unpacking her things when she got a phone call. She looked at her Samsung Galaxy S III, and saw that it was her mom.

_**(Phone conversation)**_

"Hello?" Kim said.

Kim's mother replied, "Hi, Kimmy, how are you? How are you settling in at Jack's? Did you lock the house before you left?"

"Hi, Mom, I'm fine. Jack's place is really nice and spacious. I'm settling in nicely. And yes, Jack made sure to lock the house before we left."

"That's good," she said sounding relieved. "Wait, why was Jack locking our house and not you?"

"Because he came over to help me pack and move my bags," Kim said, getting slightly frustrated. "Anyway, gotta to go. Jack's making dinner. Love you lots. Bye."

"Oh, okay. Enjoy your meal with your boyfriend."

"Jack is _not_my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but- hey, don't change the subject! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, dear," Kim's mother said sounding annoyed. "Goodbye."

Kim hung up and stared at the phone for a moment before putting it down on her new bed.

After I finished my conversation, Jack knocked on my door once before coming in.

"Sheesh, Jack, do you wait for a reply much?" I asked. "I could have been in my underwear for all you know."

"Sorry, Kim. Wait, why would you have been in your underwear?" asked Jack.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's fine, just wait for a reply in the future. I could have just gotten out of the shower, or changing or whatever."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that." After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack said, "Anyway, I just came up to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Oh good, I'm starving. Let's go," I said.

After dinner was over, Jack asked if I wanted to watch a movie. Naturally I said yes as I was full of energy still.

On our way to the Entertainment area Jack asked me what movie i wanted to watch."

"I don't know whatever" was my reply, Just before we went in we changed into our pj's and grabbed some of our stuff.

Jack brought out two big sleeping bags, A Camouflage one for him, (which matched his pajama pants) and a Light Blue one for me. He put the close together and went to put on the movie.

Jack ended up picking one of my favourite Tim Allen movies, The Shaggy Dog.

After we watched that movie I picked the next one, I chose Speed 2. Then we started watching Scary Movie 1. It was sooo pathetically funny, that you simply couldn't help but carry on watching it. About mid-way through the movie we started to get a little sleepy, considering the time was already 2 Am.

I slowly started to dose off, resting my head on a now deep asleep Jack. I could feel myself getting more tired every second; slowly I cuddled up to Jack tightly before I finally felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I couldn't describe how I felt at that moment, but all I knew was that I had Jack by my side all night long and that's all I really wanted.

**A/N: **

End of chapter #3, please R&R and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with work.


	4. Ch 4: Loving you Part 1

A Holiday for the Memories

Chapter 4: Loving You Part1.

**-Jack-**

It was 5 am when I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep, Kim was still sleeping so I went downstairs made a cup of Hot Chocolate and put on the Bobby Wasabi movie: Piranha Puss vs. Bobby Wasabi.

Half way through the movie I fell asleep and didn't wake up again until I heard Kim's voice.  
"Hey Kim" I said groggily "What time is it?" I asked "8 am" said Kim. "Thanks" I said.

After a few minutes I asked Kim what she wanted to do. She said that she wanted to go to the waterpark after breakfast & a shower.

"Cool, Should I ask the guys if they want to come?  
"Yeah, sure"

"Ok, I'll tell the guys, what time?"

"We'll go at 10" said Kim.

"Ok I'll let them know."

After letting the guys know that we were all going to meet up at the dojo,  
we were able to have a nice long shower before going back down to have some breakfast.

After eating we grabbed our stuff before leaving.

We headed down to the Dojo to meet up with the guys.  
As we got there Milton & Jerry were arguing about something that was probably of no importance what so ever, so we just ignored them and continued into Rudy's Office to grab some sunscreen.

It was actually quite strange that Rudy kept a giant box of sunscreen, tanning oil & chocolate in his office, but the chocolate was a good travel snack, and the sunscreen came in handy often, but the tanning oil was just pointless, it was hot enough to tan without it. After all it was 33° nearly every day.

After gathering everything we needed, we went back to find Milton & Jerry still arguing about something ridicules, after long Kim finally asked Eddie what they were arguing about this time.

"Jerry Thinks Unicorns are real and Milton's giving him some scientific explanation of why they're not." replied Eddie.

Finally I'd had enough and shouted at them to shut-up.

After the arguing finally stopped, we headed down to the Blue lagoon water park to have some fun.

Eddie decided that he would have more fun eating and went to the food stands.

Milton went to the pool to relax with a book of subatomic particles, & Jerry went straight to the first girl he saw & tried to hit on her, until her boyfriend, a 6foot3 Buff dude got there and started chasing Jerry.

Kim and I just stared, trying to keep back the laughter.

After Jerry was out of sight we decided to head to Splash Mountain, and ride on the logs.

By the time we had finished going on the ride about twenty times, we went absolutely sopping wet to get our picture taken. (It was a good thing that we were wearing our beach clothes.) Finally we headed to the beach to have a little picnic and relax for a while.

There we sat talking for a while about how Jerry wouldn't be able to go an hour without hitting on a girl. Or how If Eddie had the choice of food, or a million dollars he'd probably choose the food.

Before long it was already 3pm, but before we left to find the guys, I had to finally ask Kim something that I'd been meaning to ask her for a long time.  
I just hoped that it wouldn't ruin our friendship.

"Hey Kim," I said,

"Yeah Jack" Kim replied.

"I know this is kind'a unexpected, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to w'dugooutwithmesometime." I said really quickly.

"What did you say?" Kim asked sounding really confused.

"I said, would you like to go out with me sometime"

"Are you asking me out on a date Jack?" asked Kim.

"Well yeah, if you want to" I replied.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Jack." Said Kim

"Awesome," I said mentally doing my victory dance in my head, and I'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face as Kim was starting to giggle, and when I finally realised I had been staring a bit too long, I started mumbling… a lot...

"Kim, laughed at my reaction, but said nothing more than, "come on, let's go find the guys."

So we gathered our beach blanket and other stuff before leaving to go and find the guys.

Eddie was still at the food court. Milton (who instead of putting on his sunscreen, accidentally put on tanning oil) was sitting in the sun almost burnt to a little nerdy crisp and Jerry was still trying to pick up girls.

After we finally managed to gather everybody, we headed back to the dojo to practice a little before heading home, well all of us except for Milton, who instead went to the Pharmacy to get some skin cream and go home.

By the time we had all finished Sparring against each other it was 6pm so we all decided that it had been a long enough day, and just to go home. So we said our goodbyes and left.

Immediately after Kim & I got home we went and got ready for our date.

Once we were both ready we went to a new BBQ Restaurant called the Thunder Gun, for our meal.

I ordered a Rib burger with some chips & a Lime milkshake, while Kim had a Chicken salad with some iced tea.

After we ate, we walked to the Movies and watched Jack Black's Gulliver's Travels.  
It was a funny movie.

When we got home we were both pretty exhausted so we went to bed, but before Kim could go to her room, I snuck in a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled and started blushing, before heading off to bed.

The next morning I went to wake Kim up before heading down to make our breakfast.

A/N: To Be Continued... Please Review.

***Note: I do not own Kickin'it* **

Also, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I will try update sooner.  
(Work gets very hectic for me)


End file.
